Secret Song
by Fuuka Yamano
Summary: Every day, Len would stare at this one girl. He was curious about her, he wanted to find out more about her. But as he uncovers her secret, he regrets it?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Song

Since school started 4 months ago, I've been looking at one special girl. Well, most people don't think there's anything special about her, but I would always look at her, only her. And I still do. All the time.

She's what most people would think of as ordinary, normal and plain. She has long, black hair and brown eyes, covered by a pair of glasses, she has a completely normal face. She doesn't wear make-up either. Her bodyshape is also completely normal. Yes, she is probably a little plain, but I think she's the most beautiful of all. And she has the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

She's quiet, and never makes a big mess. Most girls here are drama queens, and they're always making a big scene out of almost nothing. But this girl, she's different. She always puts others before herself, and never blames other people, like the other girls do.

But for some reason, no one notices that. I think I'm the only one who noticed. People would rather run after the drama queens rather than say helllo to her.

Even when she's so wonderful.

I just wish I could actually talk to her, get to know her, instead of only staring at her all the time.

Now, I was still staring at her back. Sitting quietly in class, doing what she's supposed to do. Not like the others.

Not like the others that are sending notes all the time, and calling out to the person beside them.

"-En"

Wait, calling out to the one beside them?

"Len, are you there? Len"

"What, Meito? We're in the middle of class" I whispered to Meito, my best friend.

"Here" He gave me a piece of paper. It was a ticket. A concert ticket.

"Miku-Miku?" I read from the ticket. "Who's that?" When I said that, Meito stood up abruptly and shouted so loud I was sure the whole school could hear it. "EEH? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?"

As a result, we were sent out the the classroom.

_"Don't you know better that to shout in MY class? Haven't I taught you better than that? Out with you! You to Kagamine, don't think you're let of the hook, I know you spoke back to this idiot."_

Our teacher is also Meito's older sister, wich is much of the reason for why she got so mad and called him an idiot. She only does that with him.

But is this Mikku-whatever really that great? So that you freak out when someone says they don't know who it is?

After a while, we heard the bell, signalling the end of the schoolday. Meito quickly made his way into the classroom, while I just stood and stared at the ticket.

"World is Mine?" I read off the ticket. What kind of concert is this? "This girl must be quite big-headed, saying she owns the world." I muttered to myself as I start walking the door to the classroom., when I suddenly run into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I quickly said, before I noticed who it was that I had run into. "No, I'm sorry." A gentke voice said. "I should have been more careful instead of rushing out."

There right in front of me, were Hatsune, the girl I had always been staring at.

"Do you like Miku-Miku?" She suddenly asked. She looked at my ticket. "oh this. I hadn't heard of her before my friend gave me this. I don't really know who she is. Do you like her?"

"I, well..." she started. "I-Oh no! I'm going to be late! Sorry, I have to go!" She said, with a shy smile on her face. And so, she suddenly dissapeared. And I could feel my face get warm. It felt like it was burning.

I've been staring at her for all this time, but I don't think I have, before now, felt like this. I think... I've fallen in love with her.

AN: Sorry for making it so short. I felt this was the best place to end ch.1. I don't want to ruin it completely.

This fanfic is not based on any song, everything is taken from my own imagination.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Secret

This one girl, I can't stop staring at her. I can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind. At scool, in class, at home, there isn't a time where I don't think about her. I reslly like her, I guess. She the ideal girl, atleast for me, but at the same time she isn't. But she will no matter what be the greatest girl in class. The other girls, they.. They're just annoying. Fuzzing over some idol, saying they want to date stars, actually believing to have a chance to marry them, how idiotic.

There's no way normal people like us can be with celeberities.

But Hatsune is not at all like them. She's more like the opposite. She's so quiet, she's gentle, she does what she is supposed to do in class. The others don't.

I just wish I could actually get to know her, Hatsune. The only thing I actually know about her is her name. Well, her surname, but that is also her name, so it counts, right?

Though, there is a few things I've been wondering about. After staring at her, and constantly thinking about her, I have noticed, that she's always the first one out of the classroom. She never gets any class duty, and even the teachers make sure she doesn't have anything to do after school is done.

Just what is she doing? Why does she storm out every day?

"Len" A voice said. I turned around, and as expected, the serious look on my friend Meito's face is what I saw. "What now, Meito?" I calmy answered. He stared at me, dead serious.

"Len, you still have that ticket I gave you, right?" He wouldn't look away. "Yes, I have them" I answered. He was still staring. "I'll come to the concert if I have time." I knew he wouldn't give up before I said that.

"You better come"

Class was finally over. Meito got up, and started walking towards my desk. Hatsune got ready to run out.

"Sorry Meito, I'm leaving before you." I said as I ran out.

Just what is Hatsune doing every day? I want to find out. I might seem like a stalker, but I have to find out.

Maybe she has to come home early, or else her dad will hit her?

Maybe she has a part-time job with a strict boss who abuses her, but she can't quit because she is actually poor?

I don't know why, but I have to know. I have to help her.

Hatsune is walking fastly, and went from school, and ended up in front of where there was going to be a conccert. I read the sign.

"Miku-Miku concert, today!"

It's the concert I was going to with Meito. I looked around, and saw Hatsune walk in. The concert isn't starting before 2 hours. I walked closer, and saw a tall, tealed haired guy. Is he... her boyfriend? Please, please, do not be her boyfriend!

She stood and talked to the teal-haired guy, before they rushed inside. They... Aren't going to do anything right. She looked a little panicked. Is she in danger?

I kept on following them. They paused in front of a door, and the guy sent Hatsune in the room they stood in front of. After the guy was out of sight, I sneaked over to the door, and peeked through the keyhole. It wasn't easy to see anything, I could only catch a glimpse of her black hair dissapearing, like she was taking off a wig, and long, teal hair came down.

Wait. Long, teal hair?

"What the-!" Without thinking, I shouted. I was shocked, and fell backwards. The door was immediately opened, and a beautiful girl with long, teal hair and sparkling blue-green eyes, who looked a lot like a certain girl in class.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet, tender voice as she opened the door.

"H-Hatsune?" I asked as I sat on the floor. Her eyes opened in shock.

"Len!?"

There we stood, staring at each other, shocked. I stood up, still staring at her, and she was staring at me.

"Hatsune... Is your first name Miku?" She nodded, neither of us looking away from the other.

"Are you... Miku-Miku? The idol performing here tonight?" She looked away for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I am Miku. I'm an idol." She said, still looking away. She looked at me again and smiled. "I'm a singer."

"So your real name is Miku Hatsune," She nodded. "And you're a singer, but also a student," She nodded again. "And you want to go to a normal school, and be a singer in secret."

"Yes. Everything you said is correct." She looked up at me, and stared me right in the eyes. "You wont tell anyone, right?" She looked worried. I looked away from her stare, somehow I didn't like it.

"I wont tell." Why would I? It's not like I have any reason to tell anyone. Besides, no one would believe me.

"Then..." She started, and bent over slightly to look up at my face, and smiled. "This will be our secret!"


	3. Chapter 3: I don't like this secret

Secret song chapter 3 - I don't like this secret

"Then... This will be our secret!" Miku said enthusiastically. That sentence filled up my head, going round and round. What more could I ask for? I had a secret shared with Hatsune - the girl I fell in love with - I should be happy. But for some reason I wasn't. I looked at her. She was smiling, and she was glowing. It was like she was the sun, she could light a place up, making others warm - At least that was what my friend Meito told me about her, Miku the idol. Personally, I have no interest in idols. I can't say I like them.

I looked over at Miku again. She was still looking at me, with her big, teal colored eyes. They seemed to sparkle as she looked me in the eyes. She turned her head away, and looked at the clock.

"I'm going on stage soon. Do you... Want to watch?" She asked, not looking at me. She seemed somehow unsure. Embarrassed, maybe?

"Sure." I said. I had a ticket anyway. And she was kind of cute.

We both stood up, and went backstage. She went to her wardrobe, I went to find my seat. It was easy to find, since Meito stood by his seat, shouting my name.

"Leeen! Leeeeeen!" He was as noisy as always. I went over to him, and sat down.

"What were you doing over there? Were you sneaking backstage?" Meito asked.

"I was just looking for a toilet. It's my first time being here, you know."

Not long after I sat down, the concert began.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming here today. I hope you'll all have have a really, REALLY good time! Well then, I'm going to sing todays first song!"

She was so... Different. She wasn't the Hatsune I knew. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Just what is she trying to do? If she's an idol, why is she trying to seem like a sweet, innocent, lovely school girl, while here she is the most energic, outgoing, popular idol. Even her appearance is different. I don't like it. Not this, not her singing, not her two-sided self. Can't she just choose one of herself?

I didn't like it. This side. Just when I thought I found the only girl who wasn't a fake, then I find out she's the worst.

Before I knew it, the concert was over. So much for a concert. I can't believe so many people like her. I mean, what's so great about her? Aren't there better singers? Or do they just care about her looks?

I got up from my seat, and started walking away. I left Meito who still stood by his seat, amazed. He wouldn't take his eyes away from the stage, he was in his own, weird world. He wouldn't even notice if I kicked him in the face now.

I walked out of the building. I checked the clock on my cellphone, and texted my sister. Suddenly I hear someone shouting my name.

"Len!" A familiar voice said. Hatsune came running towards me from the entrance. She was now wearing a black coat covering what probably was her stage outfit, and she had put her black haired wig on. How did she even fit all of that hair under a wig?

"You left so suddenly," She said as she approached me. "So, how was it? The concert." She had a big smile on her face as she asked me. I honestly didn't want to answer. I scratched my head and looked down at my feet. Her eyes was sparkling. When she was Hatsune, she looked kinda cute. I trien looking her in the eyes, but I couldn't see Hatsune, all I could see was a fake.

"Hatsune? You were here to?" Out of nowhere Meito appeared. Both me and Hatsune were surprised. Hatsune nervously replied with a "yes," and fiddled with a button on her coat. Either she was nervous about him discovering the secret, or she was just bad with guys.

"I didn't see you inside. Did you perhaps, maybe... A backstage pass!?" Meito said eagerly. You could easily see how fired up he was. Hatsune smiled nervously. "N-no," she stuttered. "I didn't have a bacstage pass, I just came early. A-and I don't stand out much, I'm really quiet so..." Meito smiled, a little dissapointed. "Too bad though. Those passes are rare," he sighed. "But it was still awesome. Her voice is really something else. What do you think?" She blushed a little as Meito talked.

"It was okay," She said in a low voice. "She can still do better. But that's how it is with everyone, right?" She smiled shyly.

Not long after Meito and Hatsune ended their discussion, I went home, to my sister who was angry at me for not telling her that I was going to come home so late. After the long day was almost over, I went to my room, thoughts floating around in my head.

Miku Hatsune. The girl I fell in love with. The girl I wanted to be together with. The girl who I suddenly knew the secret of. I can't feel anything close to "like" with her now. All I can think of her is a fraud. Why does she even do this? Isn't it horrible? She's tricking people.

Just who is she?

Today was as normal as ever. Just the way I like it. The only thing that had been bothering me was Hatsune randomly appearing.

"Hey, Len." "Len, I need to talk to you." "Len!" Is what she would say, but I would run away before she could say anything else. That's how it has been lately. The last week I've been avoiding her. A few days the week before too. I guess I was kind of avoiding her the whole week then too, except I answered her a few times.

During lunch, I walked up to the roof. Surely she wouldn't go up here. I went over to the fence and sat down. It was good to finally be alone.

I just can't stand her at times. Thinking about the secret makes me sick. Can't we go back to the way it was before, not talking to each other?

"Len! There you are," Of course, it was her. "Since when were we on first name basis?" I coldly asked. "You can call me by my first name too, I won't mind," she smiled and went over to where I sat. I slowly got up. Angry, I hit the fence. "I don't care about your first name, you fraud," I muttered. I looked up at her face. "I don't like this secret. I hate this secret. You're just fake, putting up an act. What kind of IDIOT would want to live a double life anyway? Well, now a know. A fraud, a fake girl who even wears a wig at school. What do you want anyway? Find someone else to trick." After saying that I went back to the classroom, leaving her speechless.

I don't like this secret. I hate it. I despise it. I don't want anything to do with it.

A\N: Len is a real bastard here... But there is one more chapter (maybe more)

And thank you for all of the support I've gotten. I'm really glad there's so many people liking this. For other people it is a small amount of people, but I'm surprised by how many that has favorited and reviewed. I even got favorited. Thank you so much :D

And I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter... And hopefully the next chapter will be better :D


	4. Chapter 4: The last secret

Chapter 4 - The last secret.

_"Find someone else to trick." _

After I said that to her last week, she stopped talking to me. Whenever I was near, she would look at me, and then we would ignore each other. And she doesn't just look at me normally. There's some kind of "sadness" in her stare, and she looked somehow unsure. She didn't seem angry at all. Though that may be a part of her scheme or what ever she is planning.

Hopefully, she'll stop soon. She annoys me. Watching me with those eyes, it's annoying. Do I have to dissapear first for her to feel safe, with me knowing her secret? I don't even care about her secret. I should probably tell her. Maybe she'll even let me see her true colors. I've been wondering just what she was up to.

As school ended, Hatsune nearly dashed out the door. I ran out right after her, and quickly caught up, and lightly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, Hatsune, when is your next day off from work?" I quietly asked her as I let go of her hand. She looked up at me, surprised.

"I still have some time left before work," she sais, not removing her stare.

We went up to the roof, the most clichè place at a high school, used in every single high school romance series. Also the place were most people wont hear you, atleast in this school.

We stood not far from the fence around the roof, a few meters apart.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hatsune asked.

"Hatsune," I started, looking coldly over at her. "You can stop this now. I don't care about the secret, I barely even knew who that idol was until a few days before I found out. I don't even like your music. And even if I tell, no one will believe me. So stop." I didn't show the slightest emotion as I said that. Hatsune was startled by what I said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She started, her eyes looking tearful. "Stop what? I stopped bothering you," her voice started to fade away. "Right?" She muttered. I could barely hear her.

"I don't want to see you, honestly. I can't force you out of school, so that's okay, but I've seen you, staring at me whenever we crossed, with tearful eyes. Stop that." I started to lose my temper, seeing her fake tears as she tries to "hold back".

"Now, just forget me and go back to creating meaningless music, and being two-faced as always. Unless you can actually be one person." I said right before I started walking away. I don't want to do stuff like that annymore. It's a bother.

"Hey, Len, have you seen Hatsune?" Meito asked as I sat down by my desk at the start of the day. "What about her?" I honestly didn't care.

"Well, she hasn't been coming to school lately, and I thought you might know something, it looked like you two really hit it off at the concert" I clenched my teeth, trying to hold my temper.

"There is nothing between us. We just talked a little. Besides, it was mostly you two that talked together." I calmly said. He became silent and went back to his own seat as the class was about to begin.

It's just been 4 days since we talked on the roof, and Hatsune hasn't showed up at school since. Maybe she wants to transfer to keep her secret safe? Well, at least she wont bother me now.

-Narrator P.O.V.-

In an other part of town, there's a house. It's quite big, looks like it's the property of a wealthy family. In one of the rooms, you could hear light sobbing for a while, then it stopped. There were teal hair spread out over the big bed, and a girl was lying there, her eyes all red from crying. She wiped her eyes, and slowly, she got up from her bed. She went over to her dresser, and picked up some colored contacts and a pair of plain glasses. She turned to head for the bathroom, but stopped, and put it back. She headed for her closet, and picked out a special outfit, and smiled sadly.

Then, not long after class had started, something happened. Long, teal hair in pigtails, reaching the waist. Sparkling blue-green eyes. A well known figure walked down the halls, in her signature outfit of a gray shirt, with a hint of metallic color, a black skirt with a line at the bottom in the same color as her hair. Long boots reaching her legs, all in black, except for the top of the boots, and the bottom, also in the signature teal color. She also had her arm accesories on, also in teal and black. She even had on her headphones, that was usually only used at concerts.

It was her. Miku. Miku-Miku, the schools favorite idol. Even the teachers loved her. She walked carefree through the halls, greeting the few people who still walked through the halls, just like she would have greeted her friends. She headed for the classroom where she belonged. She went in to the class thad had just started the next lesson. She went over to the teacher as all eyes were on her. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said to the teacher with a smile as she handed over her homework. The teacher was speachless, and he even blushed at the sight of the idol. "Do you mind if I borrowed one of my classmates for a while?" The teacher was still flustered. "I-i don't mind. I don't mind at all," he started, starstruck. "B-but you're n-not a student here. W-why the homework, a-and.." It seemed like he lost his words. Hatsune, no, Miku-Miku smiled. "Can't you even remember your own student?" She teasingly started. "I'm Hatsune. Miku Hatsune" The whole class has shocked. She just stood there and smiled. "Len. Can I borrow Len Kagamine for a little while?" The class was even more shocked. Some of the students swore in a low voice, not pleased with who she wanted to borrow. Len was also surprised. The teacher noddded, not wanting to make her sad. Len tried to object, but was almost forced to go with her. "Shall we go?" She smiled and took his hand.

-Len's P.O.V-

She dragged me out of the classroom, not letting go of my hand. She almost ran, with me hanging after her. After running for a while, she stopped. She stopped in front of a room, and opened the door. It was one of the music rooms, the one that was used the least. She dragged me in, and went over to the window. She looked out the window for a little while.

"What's the meanin-" He started, but was interrupted by the idol. "Sorry," she started. "It seems I couldn't meet your expectations," she sadly smiled. "I'm sorry you got so angry because of me," she leaned her elbows on the window sill. "I'm sorry. You might be right. I am two-faced," she paused, and turned around. "Is what I would have said before, but it's wrong. I am me. I am both Miku-Miku, the idol, and Hatsune, the quiet school girl. Both is me, they are both different sides of me," She took my hand once again, and dragged me over to the window, and we both sat down on the ground.

"I don't understand you. Why all this?" I asked, still a little unsure about her.

"I was afraid. I was afraid people wasn't going to like me, but I wanted to be real as an idol. So I started wearing a wig, colored contacts and glasses when I was at school. I was a coward. But not anymore. That's why I came like this today, I wanted to show you. I wanted to show you that I am one person. And," she hesitated a little. I was a little puzzled, but I didn't doubt her anymore. Hatsune looked over at me and smiled. "Do you believe me?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe you," I answered. "And, I'm sorry," I turned away from her look. "I jugded you before I knew you. I was shocked, that the one person I.." I stopped. I'm not sure if I should tell her that I liked her. "Nevermind. But, will you forgive me?" He asked. "I understand if you won't, but..." Hatsune's face lit up. "Of course!" She smiled. "Will you give me another chance, too?" She asked. I nodded, and smiled. Suddenly, I heard a comforting sound. It was her voice. She started to sing. It was a nice song, and she had a wonderful voice. Why hadn't I notices before? I was still, and listened to her song.

"What do you think?" She asked as she had stopped singing. I was surprised at the sudden question. "It was good. No, it was really, really, wonderful," I said. It was maybe the best I had ever heard. "Really?" she smiled. She really smiles a lot, I thought as I also smiled.

"That was my secret song. No one has ever heard it, not even my manager, my brother," She looked at me for a few seconds, and turned her head away.

"I also have one last secret. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure," I said. She looked flustered.

"I... I.." She started. "I was glad you discovered my secret. I-I..." I was surprised. "Hatsune..." I said, puzzled. "I was, no, I am in love with you, Len. And, you can call me Miku." She said as she grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"I.. Hatsune, no, Miku... I too..." I felt my face heat up.

"I also like you, Miku."

A\N: Well, I guess that's the end of Secret Song. I hope that you, the person reading this, if you are there, enjoyed this. But if you liked this, someday, in the future, I shall write more. And I shall write more Miku x Len. (read those two sentences in an overdramatic voice)


	5. Epilouge

Secret song - Epilouge

_"Hey Len, I heard about the big news. But hey, if things goes as planned, don't forget me OK. Oh, and good luck!?" _

"I won't. Bye Rin, and thanks." I said before I hung up the phone after talking to my sister. Three years ago, we started dating. It was also that day she stopped hiding her identity. She's still a big idol, more famous than before. Everyday, she gets tons of letters, and she reads every single one of them. I guess that's one of the reasons why many people love her. There's hundreds of reasons though. Miku Hatsune, who can't love her? I know I love her.

I went closer to the park. It was warm outside, perfect weather. This couldn't become any more perfect. Well, unless things doesn't go as planned.

I could clearly see her, sitting on the bench by the fountain. She had put on her wig and glasses, like every time we go out.

It didn't take her long time to see me. She abrupty stood up, and nearly fell. She regained her balance, and waved wildly at me. I picked up my pace and went closer.

"Shall we go?" I asked her and took her arm. After that, we just wandered around, stopping at a cafe once in a while, just enjoying the day. Then we got back to the park. I stopped, and went in front of her. I turned so we were face to face. Slowly, I took my hands of and slid of her glasses, and asked her to take of her wig.

I went down on one knee, and slowly took out a small box from my pocket.

"Miku Hatsune, I love you and I'm sure I always will," I started. I started to slowly open the box, and raised my head to look at her.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears flowed out of her eyes. Her mouth was formed into a big smile.

"Yes"

A\N: Well, that's the end of secret song. I hope you, the people who read this, liked it.


End file.
